1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to a cooling system and more particularly, to a liquid cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
In regular electronic products, heat energy produced during operation must be effectively expelled, keeping normal working of the products.
In a computer, the CPU is the main heat generating source. A CPU cooler may be used and attached to the CPU for dissipating heat from the CPU. This CPU cooler is comprised of a cooler module and an electric fan. The cooler module has cooling water flowing therein to carry heat energy by means of heat pipe theory, enabling heat energy to be dissipated into the outside open air by means of the suction or blowing action of the electric fan.
FIG. 1 shows a liquid cooling system according to the prior art. According to this design, the liquid cooling system comprises a first cooler module 91 and a second cooler module 92 arranged in parallel, and an electric fan 93 fastened to one side of the first cooler module 91 opposite to the second cooler module 92. During operation of the electric fan to suck or blow air, the flow of air is reduced when entering the second cooler module 92, resulting in a low heat dissipation effect.
Further, because the first cooler module 91 has a coiled tube 911 installed therein and the second cooler module 92 has a coiled tube 921 installed therein, the coiled tubes 911 and 921 hinder the flowing of air, resulting in a high wind resistance, which lowers the performance of the cooling system.